


Blue Hydrangea

by Travis_Crux



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Addiction, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travis_Crux/pseuds/Travis_Crux
Summary: "For a fashion designer who named their entire brand after me, you try too hard, Mister Ross." Harvey smirked at him.The comment forced Mike to glower at him with disdain. At the course of the conversation, it was evident to Louis that the two of them had a shared past. Deep enough to see hurt slipping into his usual sarcasm."Fuck you." Mike responded back."I think you already did." Harvey retorted and rose up from his seat.OrA story in which love always finds a way.





	1. Film Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by Taylor Swift's song _Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince_.
> 
> Title from _Old Money by Lana Del Rey_.__

The smell of alcohol was detectable in the washroom. It always had been. The pale tiled place was the one room restricted for anybody present in the building. There was a reason it was attached to his room. He had a number of cigarettes and even more amount of conspicuous white powdered segments in there. 

He didn't have a choice to calm himself down. He had turned to alcohol and the poison did calm him. For the first few sips at least. 

Sliding to unlock his phone, he glared at the text message which yelled at him, figuratively.

_From Rachel :_

_Mike. The interviewer is here. Get your ass out._

He was so exhausted. He knew he had set it up himself. A closed off millionaire designer who didn't attend his own after parties and shows and often got into a number of scandals was willing to _talk_. 

Mike wasn't on the receiving end of a choice. His PR agency was frustrated with him, if not enraged. His manager slash best friend threatened to quit five times and no number of fashion awards eased their headaches. 

After winning the _LVMH_ fashion award, Mike had been catapulted into stardom. Business became effortless and with ease he built a steady brand which rose to power. Not only did he build a name which powdered the cream of Paris but with ease washed over all the major fashion capitals of the world. Mike hadn't crafted a brand, he had crafted a legacy.

And even after winning the admiration of half the world, he didn't have the heart to move forward. He had half the world at his fingertips except for the will of his heart. Everything in his life was perfect until he opened his eyes. His therapy bills attested to that. Sometimes Mike just closed his eyes to remember any memory which could strike him. Any happy memory which didn't involve him crying aimlessly in his apartment in Brooklyn and shouting at the walls for a person they didn't know to return. 

A long road of perpetual sadness which left him immobilised by the gravity of what he lost. 

The knocking on the door grasped his attention and scattered his thoughts away. "Mike, if you don't get out now, I am breaking the door."

The door immediately unlocked. 

Rachel stepped in. Her Jimmy Choo heels were a nude and went in perfect elegance to her jet black dress. Turning his eyes to her, he gave her a small smile which brought a sigh. A smile hesitantly peeked in when she gave him her hand to pull him up. 

"Come on."

After exiting, they made their way to the floor below his office to begin the interview. The necessary arrangements had already been done for the ease of flow, all Mike had to do was to hold himself.

Moving towards the woman, he shook her hand and politely introduced himself. She smiled briefly and returned her name, as she sat down on the sofa. 

The conversation was easygoing, his rise upto fame, how he established himself in Paris, his education in FIT in New York and his internships. Everything could be answered and countered. The drugs, the fights, the general absence from any social gathering which required the physical manifestation of his body but then came the real questions.

"What inspires you, Mike?" Karen questioned, leaning forward.

Mike chuckled, "Like every designer, I'd have to go with love but in my case it's the lack of it."

_"I love you and I would do everything in my power to not leave you."_

"Lack of it?" Karen questioned, surprised. Her perfectly groomed eyebrows arched at his confession, "Surely a handsome man like you would have no problem in securing a romantic venture."

Shaking his head, he gave her a small smile, "It's like pizza." 

_"Harvey! You're like pizza!" Mike's voice declared, as he popped himself onto the man's lap. " it's not something you have in fancy restaurants but it's the one dish which always gives you a sense of belonging and normalcy. You keep coming back for it, nothing can replace it!"_

"And who was this who has remained your muse yet has been so resentful to keep you devoid of his presence?"

_There is no remedy for memory, time remembers and so do my veins. _

"Do you have any idea what he professionally works as?"

_"I think I'm going to give the LSATs a shot and try for Harvard."_

"How'd you meet?"

_Fire met gasoline and the whole world burnt in their flames. _

"Highschool sweethearts?!" Karen exclaimed, her interest too apparent to be shielded. 

Mike looked up at her, "I was cheer captain."

_"As cliche as this sounds, they call him the Heartbreak Prince."_


	2. Homecoming Queens

Mike's interview had gathered the interest of nearly every fashion obsessed human being. From designers to fans, they paid close attention to the details which had been given and slurped on anything juicy. 

"Congratulations on the positive response." Rachel told him and tossed the pizza box before him, popping herself onto the couch.

"Thanks." He appreciated, opening the box and retrieving a slice. 

"The general viewership have sympathy the rest of them are empathizing." Rachel informed him, opening a beer bottle and lifting it up for a cheers. 

Mike just nodded absently at her report. It wasn't that he wasn't interested but he just did not care. He was grateful Rachel existed. She made his life infinitely better, professionally at least. Personally, he was anyway fucking up every opportunity he got. 

"It can redeem your image a bit." Rachel told him and then added upon it, while sliding on her iPad. "Also, there's this Chinese actress who is getting married, she wants you to design her wedding gown."

Mike rolled his eyes and looked at her in exasperation, "You know I don't do wedding-"

"-Babe," Rachel cut him off, "this could expand business in the Chinese market and bring you under spotlight in the entertainment industry."

"We need this publicity." Rachel pointed out to him. 

Sighing, he turned towards her and nodded his head in assent. "Do whatever you want. I know you know the best."

Rachel's face lit up into a smile, "Of course, I do."

"Don't you have a date with Logan?" He questioned her while moving through movies on Netflix. 

Rachel pouted and crossed her arms, "But you're my bestfriend, Mikey. I can spend time with you too if I wanna, okay?"

Mike's chuckle reverberated through his apartment and his fingers pulled Rachel's cheeks, "Of course, you can, Madame Rachel." 

Rachel huffed in pride at the endearment and cuddled close to Mike.

* * *

The fashion show was a success.

The fall collection dealt with earthen hues. The Browns and oranges' with caramel peachy tones illuminated through the ramp. Sultry tones often warmed their way through the audience. Buzz of appreciation and prices of negotiation were already moving through the audience. 

Mike was pleased at the reception of his work. It was the closest thing he felt to contentment these days. 

He was seated at the private bar on the top floor while supervising the party on the floor below. 

Rachel alleviated through the crowd, talking with guests and designers alike. Striking deals accordingly with the correct people. Mike was proficient in small talk and an absolute master at negotiating the most appropriate deals but he really didn't have the heart or energy to do it. 

As they continued talking, Mike's gaze fell upon a young designer named Mary Jane who whispered something into Rachel's ear. Her expression grew stoic with her eyebrows raising in discontent. 

Excusing herself, she began talking to the said girl and gave her orders and came up to meet Mike.

"I swear to god, I didn't do anything this time." Mike told her before she could give into an accusation. 

Rachel didn't tell a word to Mike. She just slid the iPad towards him. 

It was Meredith Warrington's fashion line which released the day before. Her fashion line which looked eerily similar to Mike's designs for his collaboration with H&M.

It was his pet project. Mike knew how difficult it was for the general public to afford his acclaimed _luxury brand_ which was why he made a stylish and affordably priced range for the gen which ruled the streets. 

The clothes were supposed to hit the stores in a month's time.

Mike however was paying close attention to the other news which was circulating around the internet. Meredith Warrington had stolen his designs. She had her fashion show in New York and the photos had been splashed over the internet for the world to see. Alongside critical acclaim, she had been appreciated thoroughly for her work. Except for the bit where she fucking _stole_.

"Rachel, tell her we're gonna file a lawsuit." Mike declared, handing the iPad back to Rachel. "And if I have to rip my designs from her, I will."

"Babe, take it easy."

"If she doesn't give in the easy way, trust me, I'm willing to play dirty." Mike hissed threateningly. 

Rachel's eyes gave away to Mike's determination. The man's work was one thing he did not tolerate to be played with and Warrington had done just that. 

"Hire the best lawyer you can."

* * *

It had taken Rachel meeting with twelve different firms and sixteen different lawyers from across the globe to convince herself that this was going to be a ridiculously tough case. It certainly wasn't due to the fact that Mike had refused for any sort of legal representation in the past but because he had recently fired his entire legal _team_. He didn't give Rachel a reason, he just said they weren't for him.

After this episode, Finchley and associates LLC who formerly represented the brand, they let the rumour mill go forth and no respectable firm was agreeing to take their case. 

It was a bit ridiculous in her honest opinion. She knew Mike wasn't faultless here but to assure that nobody in France was willing to represent him showed how easy it was to stain Mike's already sabotaged reputation. 

"Why did you fire Finchley, Mike?" Rachel questioned, assaulting her keyboard furiously.

Mike was staring quietly at the wall, clearly unaware of the question asked. His mind in the realm beyond of what was around him, floating mindlessly. 

After Rachel had given him what seemed an endless lecture on responsibility, Mike's voice found him, "Do you think Harvey ever thinks of me?"

Rachel paused her rant and let herself turn towards Mike, focusing her attention on him. 

"Or do you think he just grins and says, 'I can't believe he still isn't over me'?" Mike quickly pulled his fingers upto his eyes to wipe the tears away. 

"Mike." Rachel began moving towards the couch he was lounged on. Moving him into an embrace, Mike nimbly latched onto her. 

"I hate him so much but I just can't seem to move ahead." He sniffed and pulled away from her embrace. 

Rachel looked at him helplessly. She knew the story. Although, she had never met Harvey personally, she knew he was made from the smell of embers and crafted by twilight. He felt like lightening and the gods had moulded him with all the magic which guarded earth. She knew their relationship was infallible but probably that was why it did fall apart. It fell so hard that Mike's ribs cracked to leave his monstrous heart out of its cage and letting the poison of it flood into his blood stream, steading him to believe that he didn't deserve anything happy in the world. 

Mike's world stopped at the moment Harvey broke it off with him and after that he never was the same. 

Rachel never had the opportunity to see the other Mike who Harvey had unknowingly taken with him. The one which Rachel met was a corpse of what he seemed and carried himself forward with the little life Harvey had pitied to leave into him. But that's what Rachel a few months back would've thought. 

She knew they were terribly in love. And in accordance to what she had learnt a few months ago, she was going to try her hardest to get them back and Warrington alongside Finchley opened her doors to an opportunity. A feeble one but an opportunity nevertheless. 

Handing him a glass of water, Rachel looked at him and held his hand, "Would you be okay if we hire a lawyer from the States?"


	3. Rose thorns

The office of the managing partner of Pearson Hardman was professional. It had a touch of elegance with perfect amount of detail sprinkled onto it. It suited the woman seated before him. She seemed like the type to keep everything detailed yet minimalistic.

"So Mister Ross, I want to rephrase the entire case once on the basis of your details," she addressed him.

Nodding his head in assent to her idea, she proceeded to begin. "Your company _Heartbreak Prince_ had their designs stolen by Chrissy Madison who worked as an intern at your Paris offices and then handed the designs your rival designer Meredith Warrington."

"That's perfectly right." Ross' manager, Rachel agreed. 

"All right," Jessica told her, "but this doesn't seem like a complicated case at all."

Mike was agitated at her intonation, he knew how this was going to go so he turned to her, "This is the part Rachel asks you for a private word to tell that I'm a junkie and have extremely questionable morals. My publicity is always in the negative light and the only reason I'm even holding up is because of my talent."

"Nobody would want to associate themselves with me personally willingly regardless of how influential I am." He continued. "I'm still a junkie by the way and no lawyer would want to represent me if compulsion isn't involved."

"There," Mike concluded and slipped a sardonic smile, "I made it easier."

Jessica's visage remained expressionless. There wasn't a twitch of her facial features, schooled into stoicism. 

"Before I forget, with my history of the crap I did, the judge can be convinced that I am a unicorn instead of a designer because it's that bad." He grinned like his world wasn't falling down like bricks.

"Miss Pearson," Rachel returned, her voice gentle, "Mike has a history of self sabotage-"

"Can we please not talk as though I'm not present here?" He questioned.

"-we really need the best lawyer you have." Rachel completely disregarding his proposition.

Jessica shook her head, "I'll see what can be done."

"We'll pay you double your usual price for the case and if you handle it well, I'm willing to sign with Pearson Hardman too." He declared to Jessica. 

Now, Jessica was interested. Her eyebrow quirked and a smirk graced her lips, "Impulsive much, Mister Ross?"

"Call me Mike."

Jessica picked the handset of the phone and pressed the number on speed dial, "Ask him to come over to my office immediately."

"My best lawyer will assist you through this," She assured him with a radiating smile, "and I promise you we will win this."

"I'll be the judge of that." He told dismissively, leaning back on his chair.

In the next few minutes, there was head which peeked into her office, "I see Yours Truly has deigned himself to arrive into the land of mortals." 

"Come on Jessica, that'd be you," A voice vibrated into the room sending chills down his spine, "the mortal I mean."

Raising her eyebrow, she gestured him to come in.

Shutting his eyes, Mike's eyes shut down at the voice. His heart began racing in consistence. Rolling his fingers into a fist, Mike gulped down.

"Harvey, this is your new client," she introduced. "Fashion Designer, Mike Ross."

"This is Harvey Specter, he'll be assisting you in your case." Jessica introduced. 

Clad in the darkest shade of blue, Harvey stood before him. His hair gelled into flawlessness and his eyes still baring the same determination they possessed when his eyes had collided with Mike's blues to tear his entire world down. And he felt it happening again.

Perhaps he should prefer just let Chrissy be and pretend he had never walked through the doors of Pearson Hardman. Everything blurred out and narrowed down to the figure of the boy who had been the one that got away. Harvey had changed in ways Mike to microzone into, his eyes that had been sweeter than honey on midsummer nights had dramatically changed to leathery slides of an old journal. And Mike refused to figure out what that could mean. His jaw set slightly clenched which sired a knot in Mike's throat. He felt the air leave his lungs almost the same way when Harvey kissed him away after winning his game. And looking so bloody perfect in stance of all-seeing power and authority, Mike's world didn't just freeze, it shattered. All carefully stacked bricks to protect himself broke with wrecked by a single, effortless breath exhaled by the same who had made him build them. 

"Mike." His voice was the same aphrodisiac if not a little more alluring.

The same who had taken his heart and crushed it.

_His hands were cold. That's what Mike had thought the first time he touched Harvey the first time. _

_It had been a windy day and some fucktard thought to bring a hairdryer to school was a genius idea. Mike had no fucking clue where the fuck he had even found a socket to use it in the fucking classroom right next to him. Blowing away all the things he had amalgamated on his desk including his assignment sheets. Casting a glare towards the said guy, he turned in the direction of where they blew off to. _

_Sitting on the floor alongside a few of his pens was his assignment, right beside the leg of another desk. _

_Sighing, he tried reaching out to the sheets littered on the floor without physically getting up from his seat. _

_He was wearing a skirt, okay? _ __

_Failing at it profusely, he looked up around him to notice if anybody was willing to help him. _

_Where was Trevor when you actually needed him? _

_Suddenly, his belongings were pushed towards him. Looking down, he saw someone holding it up for him. _ __

_Blue met brown. And that would've been the exact moment he felt his breath hitch._

_Harvey Specter was holding his stuff up for him. The Harvey Specter was holding stuff up for him. He was too dazed to notice anything else._ __

_"Taking them anytime soon princess?" He questioned Mike. _

_Turning his ministrations towards the assignment, he held it to take it away when Harvey's fingers hiked up and gently raked themselves against his and quickly retrieved then back._ __

_When the teacher got in, Harvey settled himself down beside Mike. _

_Mike knew Harvey. Hell, everyone knew Harvey. The fact that he was one amongst the star players on the baseball team was attestation enough. The popular jock. The handsome heartbreaker. The smooth talker. He was everything a cliche highschool drama needed in its popular boy hero. He even had his own title for his long withstanding one nightstands with random good looking population of the school. _ __

_And now he had taken interest in Mike. Just after Mike had been accepted as the first cheerleading captain in the history of his school._

God, this was such a cliche.__

_"Mister Ross, if you would be kind enough to brief us about what we did last class." Mister Andrews' voice called him out on his thought train._ __

_For once Mike was actually unaware of what was happening in class. It didn't help that he hadn't bothered to look up his books the night before and gotten the assignment done from Jenny in spite of his undefeatable memory. _ __

_"Maybe if you paid attention in class you'd actually be able to perform as well as you'd cheerlead." He snarled at him. _ __

_Rolling his eyes, Mike looked at him with a smirk, "Yeah, my 3.9 GPA says hi to you too."_ __

_"If you don't work on maintaining respectable relationships with teachers it won't remain 3.9 anymore." He bit back. "They could give you an F."_ __

_"Nobody wants an A from you anyway." He retorted back and sat on his seat, earning an extremely deadly glare from the man._ __

_As the class continued, Mike's desk landed with a scribbled note._

_ Harvey Specter_ __

_Looking at the note before him, he reluctantly picked his pen up and jotted a reply down._

_Not my type. Pass._

_A grin was quick to be formed on Harvey's lips at the response. _

_I can change that over lunch_

_Mike rose an eyebrow and huffed. _

_You wish_ __

_With that the bell for recess paused their conversation and Mike was swift in moving away. The entire classroom cloistered with people rushing to get away. _ __

_Mike left the conversation back in class and moved to his locker to deposit the rest of his things and gather his books for the following period. _ __

_As he busied himself, a figure moved towards him and made his presence known by tapping on his shoulder. "Let me change your opinion."_ __

_He met Harvey's whiskey gold for a second time that day. A simmering darker brown spiralling down into specs of warmth. Beauty in its purest form. _ __

_"Not interested." Mike turned down. "You can find your next target somewhere else, I'll skip this."_ __

_"So you won't even try to be friends?" _ __

_"That's how it starts, Harvey," he shut his locker and moved away from the place. _ __

_Harvey kept his pace up, "One lunch that's it." _ __

_"No."_ __

_"Coffee?"_ __

_"Nope."_ __

_"Your presence?"_

_Mike was very skeptical at this point and looked at him with smug grin, "Go bother someone else."_

Letting out a very cold sigh, he turned to Jessica, "I'm not working with him, give me another lawyer."

Jessica looked unsure of his decision and immediately latched onto the tension between the two of them, "Harvey is the best closer in New York City."

"I don't care about New York City, I care about me," Mike countered. 

"Mike-" Harvey's voice cracked in. 

"You know what, Rachel?" He told, turning towards her, "I don't care about the designs anymore, I'll just make new ones, I don't want to pursue this."

"Mike, you were yearning for those designs."

"I don't care anymore."

Suddenly, Mike got up and walked out without saying another word. 

"What the hell just happened?" Jessica's voice rang out.


	4. Battered and Bruising

Rachel had closely followed Mike after profusely apologising to Jessica for Mike's tantrums. She promised to call her and hurried behind the designer. Glaring at Harvey, Jessica continued, "Do I need to give you an invitation to ask you what the hell happened there?"

"I-"

"Words, Harvey."

"He was an-" Harvey paused again, he really didn't know what he even was. Mike was everything. His backbone. His cornerstone. He was the breeze which came through on a summer day and left just as quick.

"Harvey, I've never seen you with him nor have I ever heard you mention his name." Jessica addressed. 

"Highschool until college graduation." He informed her. 

"Then?"

"Then I lost him."__

_Harvey did successfully score a coffee with Mike. After a month of scrambling around him. The cheerleader deigned to give him a chance and when he was given an opportunity, Harvey had no intention to fuck it up. He wore a pale white shirt with classic blue jeans and gelled his hair into perfection to meet Mike after his shift ended in the local coffee shop. _ __

_Turning up five minutes early to showcase his punctuality, he silently waited in his car to meet the boy. Mike did come out to see him and told, "Fifteen minutes and I'll be done."_ __

_"Sure," Harvey smiled._ __

_Except. The fifteen minutes turned into an hour. And the hour turned into a few more hours._ __

_When Mike finally got out of the cafe after putting a closed sign while the others cleaned up the place. His face warranted his upset very distinctly and the expression quickly transferred to surprise when he noticed Harvey still waiting. _ __

_"You're still here?!" Astonishment seeping through his voice. _ __

_Harvey was taken back himself, he did not know as to why he waited up for him, "Yeah, someone mentioned a coffee."_ __

_"I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I told Juliette to specifically take over my shift today because I wanted to go out with you but she and Matt called in sick and I didn't have a choice."_ __

_"I am so very sorry." He iterated again._ __

_Harvey shrugged, "It's all right. Let me drop you home."_ __

_The car ride home was filled with banter. Harvey genuinely enjoyed his time with Mike. He could disguise himself as a blonde bimbo due to Trevor's fragile masculinity but was thoroughly capable of holding a very intelligent conversation. Unlike Trevor, he had dreams and aspirations and a direction._ __

_When they arrived over to Mike's place, he was insistent in calling Harvey over for dinner because it only seemed fair. And the man gave up too, he was hungry. _ __

_"If I knew I'd have to meet the parents, I would've dressed better." He muttered in distaste. _ __

_"I know this would just inflate your already huge ego," Mike started carefully, "but you could show up in boxers and any set of parents would still be charmed by you."_ __

_"So you think I'm charming?" _ __

_"Trust you to catch onto the most irrelevant part."_ __

_Grinning, he asked Mike for another confirm baton of his physical appearance, "Jesus, Harvey! Chill. It's just my grandmother, my parents aren't here."_ __

_"Why? Are they vacationing when their soon to be son in law is visiting?" _ __

_"Dream on," Mike told rolling his eyes, "they aren't here because they're dead."_ __

_Harvey froze. _ __

_"Don't." Mike warned, clearly noticing the sudden quietness invading, "It happened a long while back. Car crash."_ __

_"I'm sorry." He offered._ __

_"It's okay." Mike smiled back and rang the bell, "Not many people know, I don't want them to know."_ __

_"On the plus side," he said, casting a glance towards the cheerleader, "I'm great with older people."_ __

_"You're impossible!" Mike chided and burst into a fit of laughter._ __

_When the door opened, Mike's grandmother greeted them with a quirk of an eyebrow. _ __

_"Grammy, this is Harvey," Mike introduced turning to him, "Harvey, this is my Grandmother."_ __

_"Good Evening Mrs Ross."_ __

_Examining Harvey with a keen eye, she permitted a smile, "You can call me Edith, love."_ __

_"Come on in, I'll serve dinner." She badgered them into the dining hall. _ __

_The house Mike lived in was modest, very much like his own. A kitchen which had a table in the middle adjoined to a living room and two different rooms which were placed beside one another. All in all it was cozy. _ __

_"I hope you like spaghetti, Harvey," she said and placed a plate before him while Mike served him. _ __

_Sitting around the table when they began to eat, conversation awkwardly diffused in the presence of silence. Edith thought it was wise to break it, as she steered her attention, "Tell me, Harvey, is Mike as wild in bed as he is with his clothing?"_ __

_Harvey choked on the meatball while Mike dropped his fork. Quickly passing a glass of water, the man calmed himself down and looked at Edith._ __

_"Grammy!" Mike yelped blushing furiously. "We aren't together!"_ __

_Edith gave him a very skeptical glare, "And I'm the Prince of England."_ __

_"Edith, we aren't together." Harvey pressed. _ __

_"I see you haven't gotten over the pining stage," she proclaimed, quietly eating her spaghetti._ __

_"Grammy!"_ __

_Smirking, the woman continued to poke the meat on her plate._ __

_After the embarassment of a dinner, Harvey had bid Edith goodbye and stood on the doorstep talking Mike into another coffee date. No sooner did Mike agree than his brother called him to crash over at someone else's place since he got a girl home and the house wasn't exactly occupied._ __

_"What's wrong?" Mike's concern twitched his heart. _ __

_"My brother demanded me to crash at someone else's place because the house is empty and he got a girl home." He informed him. _ __

_"Then stay over."_ __

_And as easily as that, Mike took him into his house, as he did with his heart._

"I can't believe I'd ever tell you this in my life, Harvey," Jessica told him, "but you fucked up."

"I known. I know." Harvey chanted and lunged forward, "But I need this case, please give me this case with him."

"Harvey," she forwarded, her eyes a constant leer, "the boy was on the verge of a panic attack and walked out."

"Jessica," he called out to her, desperation evident in his voice, "help me."

* * *

"When I asked you to help me, I didn't mean to chain me to Louis." Harvey roared, slamming the file on her desk.

Jessica's eyes didn't avert from the screen before her, "I'm not giving him to you completely, Harvey. Mike himself would have a problem with it. You know that."

"But why Louis?!" He questioned, his expression still questioning the credibility of her decision.

"Because I'm a lawyer too and I need to keep everyone happy." She told him and then raised her line of sight towards him, "And Harvey if you lose us Mike because of your stupidity, you're losing the seat of being managing partner."

Harvey receded with the tantrum of a five year old.

When he arrived sat the conference room, Louis was already waiting for him. 

"Is he really paying us double?" Louis interrogated. 

"Yeah."

Louis leaned back on his seat posing a questionable brow, "Case doesn't seem that difficult."

"He is a junkie and has been slapped fines over and over again for possession of illegal drugs, Mister Litt." Harold informed him. "It's difficult to convince anybody that he has been played."

"And you know this, how?" Harvey questioned his associate.

A blush creeped onto Harold's cheeks, as he said, "I am a fan. I love his clothing."

Louis rolled his eyes and Harvey glared at him dubiously, unconvinced with his answer when he continued, "He isn't in league with the big brands but he is growing just as quickly and he really has talent!"

"Like he knows how to produce a range which won't just be worn by models, his sense of fashion is so intuitive!" Harold gushed on.

"That's enough of fangirling from you," Louis stopped him. 

Rachel moved into the room dragging a Mike alongside her who looked very stoned. He had changed his clothes and was wearing his own apparel with the brand label slapped on the chest alongside ripped denims. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I literally have to mother a five year old." She dropped Mike on the chair while glaring daggers at him.

"You have the case files, why am I even here?" He questioned Rachel back, slumping into the chair. 

"One more word or sign of retaliation, Michael Ross, I'll quit." Rachel threatened. 

Letting out a chuckle of disbelief, he pointed at Harvey, "Then make sure he isn't on the case."

"Mister Ross, I am positive we can handle this situation professionally like two adults without involving our emotions." Harvey responded coldly.

Mike turned towards Harvey and looked into his eyes, bursting into fits of laughter, "Is that what you told yourself when you broke up with me?"

The silence which smashed itself into the conference room was deafening. 

"He is behaving unreasonably." Harvey darted out at Rachel. 

Rachel looked clearly upset at the designer's outburst, "Mike-"

"- I get it. Continue talking as though I don't exist." He warranted and slammed his head to the table.

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh and turned to them, "Also, we needed your help in another case, he got drunk yesterday and got into a fight."

Louis and Harvey had their expression stoic while they listened to the woman, "Turns out it was Senator Thompson's son."

"Both of them were equally at fault but could you clean it up?"

"Senator Thompson is one amongst the clients we represent," Louis told Rachel clearly, "we'll settle it outside the court."

"Thank god." Rachel sighed and moved onto the specifics of the case. 

Detailing on how Chrissy had worked for them and very well knew the details of the entire fashion lineup. 

"And she has signed a contract to not leak out designs, right?" Louis questioned. 

"Yes," the dark haired woman nodded and handed over a copy of Chrissy's contract. Looking at them, Rachel began, "The funny thing is our security footage has been deleted. We have no clue who did it or anything closely to it."

"And all this has happened in our Paris base." Mike added to Rachel's explanation with his head still stuck to the table.

"So one of you will have to come down to Paris and let me inform you, it's not Harvey." 

"Mike!" Rachel dragged his name out.

"I'm not letting him barge into my sanctuary." He snapped at her.

"For someone who named their entire brand after me you try too hard, Mister Ross." Harvey smirked at him. 

The comment forced Mike to glower at him with disdain. "Fuck you."

"I think you already did." Harvey retorted and rose up from his seat. 

"I'll come back when our client is being less childish and more mature," he told Louis and walked out of the conference room, "which might take quite a while."

With that Harvey walked out leaving an equally infuriated Mike in the conference room. 

On harbouring near to his office, he noticed a new problem had arrived at his doorstep. Vexed by the person in his office, he looked at Donna who rolled her eyes in response and gestured him to walk in. 

"Scottie." He addressed her curtly, moving through his office, "I'm really not up for having a conversation with you." 

"What crawled up your ass and died?" She muttered leaning forward on his table. 

"Scottie, not the time." He repeated and took the file before him and read it.

"Come on." Scottie smiled invitingly. "I'll drop by at your apartment in the evening."

"And I mentioned that I am not interested." Harvey snapped back.

Scottie glared at him and stood up from her place bending before him, "I'm staying at Chilton. Room three fourteen."

"Pass." He told looking at her, very obviously meaning what he said.

She trudged away indignantly out of his office and that's when the intercom buzzed into life, "That was the best thing I've seen you do to her," Donna's whisper came through.

Harvey let out a laugh while Donna smiled at the intercom. Moving his line of sight towards the door which Scottie exited from, it was almost instanteous that his gaze fell upon Mike. His eyes crashed against the designer's and Harvey felt the hurt he was undergoing, he had misunderstood the entire situation. 

Harvey wasn't going to chase after him this time, Mike's petulance had to compromise.

* * *

__

_Although the night had brought in cold, it wasn't breezy. The night sky was clear with the crescent moon holding up modest decoration to the canvas. The stars remained dotted in equal intervals while the stands bustled with energy for the game. A number of banners eased around the stands with people holding them high on top. _ __

_The cheerleading squad had been in their top form. With energy bursting in spurts for the entire game. The graphical representation of the entire game could be given in a series of highs and lows. _ __

_The game with Saint Teresa's was going to be an equally close and stressful game, Mike had realised that during the first few innings. And towards the last of it, the scoreboard declared how his school had almost won. Keyword being almost._ __

_The devastation due to the outcome of the game spread like a disease. The cheering abruptly halted and the shouts of encouragement vanished. The sighs of their school team were dissipated, as disappointment waded it's way through in._ __

_The stands were quick to clear out and the team even quicker. _ __

_Mike was aware regardless of the result of the match, parties will be hosted and people will attend them. But he knew there were a few players who would take it to heart and be upset about the entire fiasco. _ __

_Waiting for the rest of the team to file out of the changing rooms, Mike continued to wait for Harvey. Finally when Tanner exited, he stopped on discerning the cheerleader. _ __

_"Mike," he addressed, "he is inside and insists on wallowing about it."_ __

_"Thanks, Travis." He smiled and moved inside the ridiculously stinking changing rooms. _ __

_"Harvey?" He called out slowly while the others made way for him to get in. _ __

_He responded to Mike's soft voice almost immediately from one of the private shower stalls. "Mike?"_ __

_Halting before the stalls, he knocked lightly, "Are you in here?"_ __

_"Yes." Harvey retorted back, closing the knob of the shower and interrogated, "Why are you even here?"_ __

_"I wanted to see you." He answered, feeling the whispers of the remaining team creeping into him. "Now open up."_ __

_"What the fuck?!"_ __

_"Come on! Open up!" Mike knocked again._ __

_"I'm naked."_ __

_"You have a towel inside, cover up!" _ __

_"Mike, this is ridiculous," Harvey retorted._ __

_"I'll climb the stall, Harvey!"_ __

_There was silence in the locker room. The leftover players clearly intrigued by the random turn of events. _ __

_Mike seemed extremely adamant on his demand. And in the next moment, the bathroom stall opened up. Tossing his bag on the chairs outside, Mike slithered into the cubicle. _ __

_"What's wrong with you?" Harvey hissed at him. Beads of water slid through his well toned chest down to his torso which hung a towel dangerously low on his waist. His hair was dripping wet, stuck to his well sculpted face which showcased his frustration more evidently than required._ __

_"I wanted to see you," Mike confessed cupping his cheek, "you're clearly pissed."_ __

_"I'm the captain of the team, obviously I am pissed." He murmured back._ __

_Mike smiled and quickly began to undress from his uniform, initiating Harvey to raise an eyebrow in riposte._ __

_"What're you doing?" _ __

_Pushing Harvey against the wall he hung his clothes over the door and turned the knob of the shower on. _ __

_"What are we doing?" _ __

_"We're having shower, Harvey." Mike informed him and smashed his lips against Harvey's. _ __

_Mike felt like he was on fire. The water against his skin did nothing to cool the warmth he felt while Harvey's lips responded against his. Harvey's hands slithered around his waist yanking him firmly against his person. In no time the towel was thrown alongside his clothes. The steady warmth of his lips was making Mike ridiculously hard. _ __

_After quite a passionate rendezvous, Harvey got out of the stall to put on his clothes while Mike changed in the cubicle itself. _ __

_Gathering their belongings, they made their way out. Adding on the fact that the entire team was outside waiting for Harvey did nothing to ease Mike's restlessness. _ __

_Mike was questioning his decision and almost regretting it too. He knew how highschool gossip worked and Monday come, there was a hundred percent possibility that Harvey wouldn't even spare a glance at him. He wasn't titled the 'Heartbreak Prince' for nothing. And giving into him was worrying him._ __

_"Hey," Harvey's voice eased into his ears, wrapping is arm around Mike's, "stop thinking so much, you're with me. They can't say shit about it."_ __

_Mike snuggled closer to him and hung his head low unaware of what to do. _ __

_"Baby, stop worrying so much." He kissed his forehead. "I can hear your worry."_ __

_"Come on now." Harvey ushered him into his car, kissing his cheek._

Monday did come and honestly, at the moment, Mike wished Harvey had broken his heart that Monday. He wished he had been an asshole and acted like it was nothing but a one night stand, maybe then Mike wouldn't be snorting cocaine in his living room and crying ugly tears of abandonment. 

He snorted cocaine and his already speeding brain would co-ordinate with his fingers to scribble beauty onto white sheets. That's how easily he jumped into fashion. He started a business with the little money he had and in no time it skyrocketed but with his business so did his addiction. There wasn't a medicine for heartbreak but at least there was weed. 

It had been eighteen years of smoking, drinking and abandonment for Mike. He tried hopelessly. He tried in vain. He tried with determination but his heart had Harvey Specter etched into it. It was clear that Harvey of all people did not feel that way. 

Harvey had moved on. Harvey had forgotten his life before Harvard and focussed on what was coming to him. Mike had kept notes of his life like a creepy stalker. He knew why he quit the DA's office. He remembered the date when he had been promoted to junior partner and had gotten wasted at a bar and taken a pretty brunette home. Mike knew. But what Mike also did was hope. He hoped that one day Harvey would walk into his life and ask him forgiveness for what he did and Mike could put all of this past them and start over. But that day never came. 

Mike loved and loved and then lost him. 

Harvey moved on. And Mike just stood there. Hurting.

Now the fact that his entire fall fashion lineup was being sabotaged forced him into the arms of the one Harvey Specter he vouched to at least dislike. 

And now he was being compelled to take him and his associate to the one place he had constructed in his image. The temple of his mind and the calm to his soul. His headquarters in Paris.

"Mike, I tried." Rachel repeated on the phone, "But Mister Litt is extremely sick and Mister Specter is the only person we ought to take."

"Fine." Mike scowled and had hung up.


	5. American Glory

When Jessica Pearson received the extravagant basket, she was intrigued. In all her years of experience, she had met with an array of people in her life but none more diverse and skittish as Michael Ross. 

The aged wine from 1956 alongside various sweets and perfumes handcrafted in Paris. She knew it because she used them. It wasn't rare that clients often invited her to their parties and luncheons but this was different. Especially, since Harvey and the said client had such a strained relationship. 

Mike had come over with the executives from H&M and negotiated on the date of the release of the clothes. Effectively pushing it forward by another month to get a period of lease to sue Warrington in court. 

It hadn't been difficult for Harvey to get an extension and assure them that they would win the case. But no sooner did the executives leave, Mike's bodyguard was present there with a basket. Coincidentally, Jessica had entered the conference room at that exact moment. 

"Miss Pearson," he had called out, looking up at her from his seat, "I was actually going to head up to your office after this."

Harold shared a raised eyebrow with Harvey who just waited for the conversation to proceed in silence. 

"I'm launching my own makeup line today evening and I know it's quite abrupt," he began slowly, "but I would love it if you and everyone working on my case to make it for tomorrow evening's party."

"That's wonderful," Jessica assented and added on, "Congratulations."

"It was supposed to be in a few days but I thought to put this launch upfront and push the collaboration with H&M." Mike responded. "I had to find a replacement which is why I am pushing Paris to the following week."

Jessica consented into giving him a nod and looked at him with a question, "This invitation pertains to everyone working on your case?" 

Mike rolled his eyes, "Yes, Harvey is invited too."

"We'll be there, Mike," she assured, as he gave her a forced smiled.

Pivoting himself towards Harvey, Mike bit the inside of his lips, "I'd like it if you came."

Harvey was intrigued. Thoroughly intrigued. Mike was gliding his way away from him in the past few weeks and now he was inviting him to a party. 

After that sour invitation, as Mike was making his way to the door, Harvey's voice burst in. 

"What's the name your launching it under?" 

"Spectre by Heartbreak Prince." Mike answered.

The room grew silent on the pronouncement of the name. It was as though a bomb dropped. Stillness amalgamating centrally to assure that nobody interupted the quietness which washed upon. Jessica didn't say a word and had her eyes constant on Harvey.

Harvey couldn't pinpoint which emotion was surfing through him. He was struck in a tornado of astonishment, happiness and guilt. 

"You're naming your entire makeup line after me?" He commented idly, effectively sabatoging his emotions and then dropped his indifference, "Not very subtle."

"Neither was our breakup but you didn't have an issue with subtlety there, did you?" Mike dropped the scalding hot retort. 

Jessica's gaze towards him wasn't sympathetic it told him that he brought that upon himself.

* * *

The launch alongside the meet and greet was splashed all over Cosmopolitan and every other famous fashion magazine's website. Regardless of what Mike Ross was to the media, he was still a god in the fashion industry and HBP was still a luxury brand.

The following day's evening party was a thorough exclusive. There were various celebrities, beauty gurus , funnily even business persons. The Plaza was sprawling with people, in Jessica's eyes potential clients. Harvey knew in no time Pearson Hardman would be on the receiving end of multiple clients.

Harvey had no idea why did he even turn up. It was his father's death anniversary, he could've told Jessica and with ease slid out. But the fact remained, he didn't. And now he was stuck with his overly enthusiastic associate while Jessica was engaging in a conversation with another beauty entrepreneur leaving him to entertain with the glass of whiskey. 

"Gin and tonic." Mike's voice ordered, sliding beside Harvey.

Harvey's eyes turned to Mike, in exasperation but paused instead and blinked at him. Drinking up his physical presence, the lawyer wasn't able to formulate words appropriately at how stunning he looked. White skin tight slacks with a black sheer shirt, left unbuttoned more than necessary with a white suit jacket. His hair is gelled back. 

"Fuck," he let out.

"Huh?"

Mike's obvious obliviousness is embarassing to Harvey, "You look great."

"Umm," a bush rose to his cheeks, furiously lashing out over his skin, "Thanks."

"Congratulations on the launch." Harvey muttered, attempting to stir the conversation away. 

"You sound like you're upset about it." Mike muttered, sipping on his drink. 

Sighing with exasperation, "Not today, Mike."

The one sentence flared Mike's concern like a matchstick and a cigarette, "What's wrong?"

"I thought you didn't concern yourself with me due to your staunch feelings for me."

"That's relative," Mike shrugged, "even if Meredith was in your place, I'd help her the same."

"But-"

Harvey was cut off by the mic check which was directed by a lanky man in a tuxedo. His brown hair slicked back in gel with a hint of mischief in his silver eyes. 

"May I have everyone's attention please?" He called out, effectively grasping the focus of the room. 

"I'd like to raise a toast," he announced and gestured his glass of champagne towards Mike, "to our beloved LVMH prize awardee, I would ask you to dance with me and tell you how proud I am of your accomplishments while I twirl you around the expanse of dance floor but even my persistence hurts at your rejection each time you refuse so I had to rely on public acclamation."

A ruffle of laughter swam through the crowd, initiating a giggle from Mike too.

"I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am of how far you've come." He began, allowing his words to take form. "From a rookie designer to letting out another makeup line, you've grown so much and I am honoured to even associate myself with you."

"Regardless of what has been printed about you or what you do," he continued, "the people in this room will never doubt your capability as a designer or a friend we can always rely on," he smiled, Mike's smile, showcasing his cheeks, "to Michael Ross."

The chorus resonated brightening Mike's face with radiance. 

As the crowd resumed their chattering, Mike looked at Harvey who seemed thoroughly amused by the display. 

"That was so sweet, I probably should get checked up for diabetes," Harvey muttered, rolling his eyes and then looked at the fashion designer, "How has he not gone down on his knees and asked you for your hand in marriage yet?" 

Mike looked at him with a straight face, clearly unimpressed. "He is going to, after my birthday, the following year."

"How do you know that?" Harvey questioned. 

"He beat me at one chess game and asked me to marry him, I declined." Mike informed, shrugging his shoulders, looking at Harvey he let a chuckle, "He asked me how long it'll take for me to get over _him_ when I didn't give a reply, Raphael negotiated and said if by thirty four, I'm not married, he is going to marry me."

"He seems like he is head over heels for you."

"He is." Mike affirmed.

If Harvey's heart wasn't aching already, it would've definitely begun right now. 

"What?" Mike asked him, the change in his expression too evident to be kept from him. 

"You should marry him." Harvey told him, "Seems like your type."

He was greeted by Mike's glare, rolling his eyes, he quickly transferred the topic. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself over." Harvey slid back and asked for more whiskey. "Go play with your rich friends who are trying to woo you." 

Mike looked at him, shaking his head in disbelief, "You're unbelievable."

Harvey was staunch. He did not respond, he was too wrapped in his petty jealousy to look at Mike at all.

"I'm literally dealing with a child." Mike told him before he stepped up and walked away to join someone else. 

The party proceeded casually, he moved around to talk to a few people but for most of the time, the lawyer stuck to the bar. Moving to the washroom, he quickly made use of a cubicle. While he was in the cubicle, he listened to heels clicking against the floor while they moved in. 

Stepping out of the cubicle, Harvey saw Mike before the mirror. Bent over the corner of the platform supporting the basins. 

"Do you have a dollar?" Mike questioned.

Now Harvey knew why he was bent before the basin. 

He was snorting cocaine. 

Taking two steps, he looked down at the lines of snow. 

"That's all of it?" Harvey questioned him. 

"Give the dollar, please."

Harvey handed him the dollar and proceeded to wash his hand and while doing so _accidentally_ poured water over the lines. 

"Harvey! What the fuck?!" Mike yelped. 

"Shit." The lawyer responded with no remorse whatsoever. "That was by mistake."

"Fuck you, Harvey." Mike pouted and glared at him.

"I'm sorry for the comment outside," he apologized, throwing Mike thoroughly off guard. "I'm glad that you're this successful and you obviously deserve this and the happiness which would come your way."

"But I'm sure of one thing, that happiness ain't coming if you continue this crap." He told, gesturing to the white powder floating in water. 

"I told you, now it's your job to follow through," Harvey added and moved to the exit, leaving a dumbfounded Mike behind.

* * *

When Harvey was seated in the car he had booked for the evening, he recalled to take a bottle of whiskey to the graveyard. At the moment, he had no clue how he was going to return to his condo but that was something he would think later. 

While he drove his way to the gate, he noticed Mike standing near the entrance. 

Halting his car before the designer, he saw him promptly get into his car. 

"Now take me wherever you're going." Mike ordered, additively said, "And I know you aren't going back to your condo."

Harvey suppressed a smile and continued driving in silence.

When they did arrive to the graveyard, Mike had pulled his suit jacket closer because of the cold. The bottles of whiskey in his left hand and Mike's hand in the other. 

"Did you finally decide to kill me off?" Mike questioned while huddling closer to Harvey's person. "And I thought graveyards had timings."

"I gave them a heads-up so I get to come as and when I like today." He iterated to him, making his way through.

"Was that heads-up a cheque in a white envelope?" Mike questioned him causing Harvey to chuckle, "Don't you know me."

Guiding him through the lines of graves with care, they finally stopped at one right in the middle. 

When Mike read the engraving on the stone due to light of the lamp post, his head turned in a flash towards Harvey. 

"When did it happen?" He asked the lawyer. 

Sitting down on the mud, Harvey began to open the bottle before him and gestured Mike to take a seat beside him. 

"Right after the break-up," Harvey muttered taking a sip directly from the bottle, "I worked in the mail room for a while and then Jessica funded law school." 

"Marcus lost his child a few days after the funeral." Harvey added on. "Basically life was telling me over and over again why I shouldn't have let you go."

Mike paid close attention to what was said. Warranting a nod at his statement, he looked at him and questioned, "Why did you leave me, Harvey?" 

Harvey chuckled and handed the bottle to Mike, "Drink up."

Harvey's eyes closed for a moment before meeting Mike's ice blues, "After giving my LSATs for the first time, I went over to the bar where I was supposed to meet you."

"You were six hours late that day, remember?" He reminded him. 

"And you were completely wasted when I got there." 

"While I waited for you, this girl she hit on me."

Mike's heart slowed down, the trail this answer was moving onto. 

"She was hitting on me and I was going to respond to that but I just walked out instead." Harvey narrated aand then took a deep breath. "I realised that I am just like my mother and if I ever did that to you, I wouldn't be able to live so i thought it would be better to back off."

Mike didn't deign to give a retort, he just grabbed the bottle and gulped it down his throat.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever you are, wherever you are from, I thank you for reading my words.


End file.
